


Pray My Name

by BabyDracky



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Bump Day, F/F, Female Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post Serial, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabrielle is following the path Xena has chosed. Lost in Egyptian's Desert, she hears a voice full of promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pray My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michele659](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michele659/gifts).



> Written for a "bump Post" @ LJ for Michele659 in 2012

Gabrielle had walked in the desert of sand for days, long days.  
The days were Hades warm, the nights deathly cold.  
She knew she wouldn't make it if she didn't find shelter for the night.  
Fortunately she could feel Xena's warm presence, taking her around the storm of sand. She could hear Xena telling her to follow the lioness, that same lioness that kept her warm night after night.  
At last, exhausted, she found a small temple. She limped inside, hardly making it to the small statue of a woman which arms were covered by feathers.  
Gabrielle instantaneously fell asleep by the feet of the statue, cowering.  
\- Human, Daughter of the Sun, Queen of the Amazons, whispered a gentle voice.  
Gabrielle stretched in her sleep.  
It was like listening to a bird singing.  
\- Stop crying, daughter, let your bleeding heart heal. Pray my name, you who already believe and worship me, and I'll give you back the pieces of your heart that are missing.  
\- Who...? Barely whispered Gabrielle.  
\- Pray my name, child...  
The bird's voice was now bringing warmth.  
Gabrielle smiled in her sleep whispering the goddess name, fervently praying her.  
\- Unbreakable and mighty Goddess, give me back my soul.  
Gabrielle may not been really keen to pray and worship Gods and Goddess, but she knew, deep in her heart, that this one would be the only she could trust.  
-Isis...


End file.
